


Two Free Days In A Row

by AsilandWriting



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, It's literally only comfort, Sickfic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsilandWriting/pseuds/AsilandWriting
Summary: David gets sick, Gwen forces him to rest and three gremlins worry about his well being





	Two Free Days In A Row

Today had started off different as usual.

Max hadn't noticed the change at first when he woke up in the morning, the sun that had peaked through his half up-zipped tent door shining its light into his eyes and confusing him greatly. At first he had tried to unsuccessfully swipe it away, hands pawing at nothing, before he fluttered one of his eyelids open, his nose crunching up in disgust. It had been way too bright, Max groaning and burying himself first in his blankets again, before he sighed. Squirming under his sheets, hoping to fall asleep again and failing, he finally lifted his body halfway to let out a mighty yawn. His hands stretched above his head, his hand scratching his ear afterwards, before he blinked in confusion.

He wasn't tired.

Well, okay he was still somewhat tired but it felt like he had slept longer than usual, a frown coming up as he looked around and spotted the other two children still sleeping peacefully beside him. They were both still out like candle lights in summer, Neil up to his nose covered with his blanket and laying curled up on the side, while Nikki was outside her bag and sprawled, with her stomach across her pillow, on the floor.

One brow lifted slightly at the position she was in, her open hair sticking up every which way, before he tilted his head and shook it to get the feeling of sleepiness away, as he then proceeded to shrug. Standing up with the usual grumbling he had acquainted himself with since he was born, he wormed his body out of the blanket and into his sweater, before yawning again.

Then it hit him, as he blinked.

It wasn't David who woke him up.

For a second he snapped his head up, trying to listen if the counsellor was somewhere nearby the tent, his nose shortly twitching at the smell of fresh grass and pine trees outside, before he frowned a second time. The only thing he could make out were the birds chirping and the wind rushing through leaves as he started to glare, thinking that David might jump out and surprise him or something. He stayed quiet as he held his breath only to realize that he really woke up by himself, Neil and Nikki suddenly starting to twitch beside him as well.

“No… why? Sun it's too early…” Nikki mumbled, eyes still closed as she buried her head into the pillow and arms curling around it, “I didn't ask for a wakeup call…”

Max could only roll his eyes in agreement, while Neil groaned, moving to his other side, hoping to escape the sun even if it only was for a few more minutes. They both haven't realized the change either and Max slightly wondered where the counsellor even was, suspicion making its way into his mind. It was high time for everybody to stand up if the sun was so high on the horizon to be able to peak over the trees and onto his face, and to be brutally honest, it was cramped in this tent, his legs falling asleep.

They had to stand up and face the day at some point, right?

“Nikki, you gotta move your butt anyway, so can you do it now please? You're sleeping on my jeans again and I need them.”

A mumbled response was made but Max couldn't understand a single word, as Nikki only rotated to her back, landing across Neil, who huffed but didn't react otherwise. Max tugged slightly at the pants, trying to pry them off from underneath Nikki's legs, before putting them on and going outside, blinking again at the brightness.

Well, that was weird.

Was it only him that had the decency to wake up today, or was it some sort of holiday? All the other tents were still closed and nobody was even awake, his frown ever deepening and putting his hands in his pockets. At first he tilted his head again, trying to hear if there was something out of the ordinary happening but nothing. It was quiet and nature was his only companion right now.

Well, not for long, because Nikki suddenly appeared, ready and jumping beside him. Max stared at her shortly, fascinated that she had somehow managed to tie her hair in a matter of seconds, before Neil sluggishly tumbled out. They all were pretty much confused as they looked around, before Nikki made the suggestion to go to the Mess Hall.

“Why? Do you think David is there?” Neil asked, as he yawned.

“Nope!” Nikki smiled “I'm just hungry!”

“Well, that's fair…”

The only response she gave him was a bright smile, before she skipped ahead, the two boys following less optimistically, dragging their feet across the dirt road. It didn't take long to reach the cabin and after looking at each other and shrugging they cranked it open, spying inside.

Oh, Gwen was here.

The three of them blinked slightly, as she sat there with a cup of coffee and a book, looking tired as always, before she noticed them, lifting her hand shortly: “Hey kids.”

Nikki waved enthusiastically back, while Neil lifted an eyebrow, before the three of them moved up to her, Max scratching his cheek as the girl responded: “Morning! What are you doing?”

“Eh… Reading a bit, not much” she answered nonchalantly, her eyes already on the pages again, “It's weird too, because normally David would wake me up and drag me across the camp by now.”

“Well… Where is David? Is he planning something?” Max then asked in a bored tone, a mix of scepticism and curiosity visible on his face.

“Beats me, haven't seen him” she only mumbled back, sipping her coffee in a tired manner.

Wow, that had been really helpful.

Still, it was better than nothing and the kids seated themselves at one of the tables, Nikki getting herself a snack as Neil and Max laid their heads on the desk. It was pretty nice to say the least, doing absolutely nothing and just let the day move on, as Max crossed his arms under his head and looked at his two friends in a slight daze. Nikki was wolfing that sandwich down as if it was nothing and Max even smiled at that, while Neil started to play with the crumbs, trying to make some sort of bread puzzle. With a slight tilt of his body Max freed his hand and started to help, slowly the head of a cat, then a tree and then a telescope appearing as Nikki watched and let more crumbs fall, so they wouldn't run out.

That little peace and quiet was pretty nice.

And so the three of them sat on, talking lazily about nothing and everything, while more and more campers started showing up, the noise getting louder but still somehow managing to be a calm buzz. Soon the entirety of Camp Campbell was here, the Quartermaster petting the Platypus, which had somehow managed to sneak in, while the children were wondering what to do.

Nerris had the idea of playing cards at some point and Harrison didn't hesitate to make them appear, a small round of applause echoing in the Hall, before they started to get competitive. You wouldn't think a card game would start to break out a war, but somehow it did, and the children were getting louder, laughing or screaming in outrage.

Max watched in amusement as Neil won the third time in a row, Nurf high fiving him, as Nikki mumbled that he was absolutely cheating. Then they changed players and the two of them sat beside him again, watching the game unfold, only then to glance at the clock above them.

“It's already been twelve. You guys think David lost himself in the woods?” Nikki wondered, as she looked at them slightly worried, “We haven't seen him all day.”

“I guess. Maybe we're lucky and he got eaten by a wolf.”

The dead pan glare Nikki send him had Max grinning, as she shoved him slightly and he almost fell off of his chair. She seemed as if she wanted to tell him off, not wanting to joke around that, but then the door suddenly creaked open, the three of them turning their heads.

A stifled cough was the first thing that greeted them.

Max blinked slightly in surprise as David more stumbled then walked into the room, the children behind them not even noticing him at first as Dolph suddenly declared war on Preston, who dramatically showed off his cards. Only Neil, Nikki and him had heard the counsellor, as well as Gwen who had looked up from her book at the noise of creaking wood. When she saw him, she shortly widened her eyes, before putting her book beside and walking up to him, a frown coming to her features. The children didn't really understand at first, when she lifted her hand his shoulder, but they could see the confusion and the slight glare she had on, looking like the authority person, which would kick him into next week if he tried something stupid.

“What the hell, David…” she then started with a mumble, the three kids still hearing her from the small distance of their table, “Where have you been? You've been gone for hours, what happened?”

David seemed to be out of breath, sounding like he just had run a marathon, as he looked down at her, chest heaving slightly and apologizing: “I'm so, so sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to but I overslept. I-I really don't know why…”

Gwen suddenly lost her frown as she stared at him unblinking. Then she took her free hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, before she glanced at him with an “are you serious?” look on her face. Then she started to mumble under her breath, shaking her head and guiding him to a chair, forcing him to sit, slowly but with a glare. Neil could only blink as Nikki tried to look over his shoulder, while Max started to tilt his head as well.

Then they could hear Gwen snarl a bit in frustration, as she petted his cheek: “Well I know why. You're sick as hell!” The hand moved to his forehead. “I could cook an egg on your forehead, it's sizzling!”

“Oh…”

Gwen slapped her forehead again, mumbling now in frustration how about she hadn't noticed him still in bed, before she laid her hand on his neck. Then it wandered to his forehead again, her other to hers, trying to find out how warm he really was, before he closed his eyes.

“But Gwen, I can't be sick today, it's your free day,” David retorted then, his voice getting quieter, as he leaned into the cold touch, Gwen's eyes softening slightly at the statement.

“Then we'll just change the shift and you take mine when you're healthy. But right now…” she put her hand away and looked him over and shaking her head, “…right now I’ll make you tea and put you back to bed where you belong.”

“But…-“ wanted David to say, before a harsh cough ripped from his throat, him doubling over and heaving while Max and the other watched on with curiosity and also a tiny bit of pity.

David sounded awful and from the way his face had paled it seemed like he was going to turn invisible. The coughs were still rattling his body, not just a slight scratchy tune but a full blown watery and bubbly constriction of noise. It looked like David was about to breath his lungs out, sharply taking in a breath only so it would irritate his throat further, Gwen rubbing his back in circles to help him calm down. As it finally slowed, Gwen mumbled that she would be right back, leaving David to himself, as he leaned his arms on his knees and hand over his chest.

The whole room was rather silent now, the children in the back having looked up at the bubbly noises, before going quietly back to playing cards, slightly unsure on what to do. Nikki was the first to move, as she looked at her two friends and pointing at David. Neil only silently shrugged, while Max looked over at David, his glare still in place, bored as ever, but softening. He wasn't sure how he felt, but when someone was sick you kind of had to feel bad for him. Still he wasn't sure how to act, as Nikki just stood up and waddled over, the two of them following more or less willingly.

There while David was trying to keep his coughing in and failing miserably as his chest heaved with deep hits, Nikki slightly bending down to see his face. She looked back at the others, who just nodded slightly in the hopes that she would do the beginning, before she tugged at his shirt slightly.

“Hey David,” Nikki then started with a slight worried smile, as David had looked up “I'm sorry you're sick.”

“I had worse, really…” David retorted witch a dry chuckle, lifting his head a bit more to look at them properly, only for him to cough into his elbow, a sigh crossing him, “I just wish it wasn't always in summer. If I get sick, it's summer. In winter I'm usually fine.”

Nikki smiled slightly at his response, as she took a chair and sat beside him, the others following her example, as she offered: “Maybe you need to train your body! It's like… it thinks in winter “gotta protect ourselves!” and in summer “now we rest!””

Neil nodded at that: “She has a point… Maybe trying to shower cold helps out, like a shock to the system!”

“Yeah! Or maybe buy some snow and lay in it!”

“Nikki, where would you even store the snow? Well… I guess you could get one of these snow canons those tourist places have…”

“Oh! But how cool would that be, right?!”

“Maybe…” David smiled, laughing at the ideas the both of them had offered while Max had hit his head on the desk at the amount of ridiculousness, before Gwen came back, tea cup in hand and a pill.

“Cough drop. Hopefully it helps.”

David smiled gratefully at that, as he nodded: “Thank you.”

“I think it's time for you to go back, you know? Just take the tea with you, I can wash it later” Gwen then proceeded, helping David on his feet, who for a second was blacking out at the motion.

“Are you sure? I really don't…”

A glare was all that was needed for David to keep his mouth shut, Gwen guiding him out, as the three children followed like a swarm of ducklings. The other campers were already so deep in the game that they had forgotten about everything else, the Hall getting louder and it was maybe a good time to take a break. It didn't even take long before they were in David's room, Gwen freeing him from his vest and pushing him onto the bed, him shortly at a loss. His head was pounding, but he swallowed, trying to keep the cough in that threatened to come out, while Gwen thrusted the cup into his hands.

“So, come on kids” Gwen then finally announced “It's time to start the day off, David needs rest now.”

Nikki, who was looking around the room in fascination let out a little, disappointed sigh, as she looked back and forth to the co-counsellor and the picture of a mountain on the wall. She had never been in the counsellor cabin before, so she had been really excited to explore, but knew it had to wait for another time. And Gwen made clear she wasn't having anything of it as she ushered the kids out the door, Max slightly looking back and letting a worried glance slip onto his features. David had laid himself down, the cup already drained of its content, while small coughs left him in spurts. Max didn't know why, but he felt uneasiness wash over him, as they were brought to the door and the open.

“Well, I think you guys have already planned the day out with playing cards, so would that be okay if it stayed like that?”

The kids only nodded swiftly at Gwen, as she made her way back to the Mess Hall, the three of them standing a little uselessly in front of the house.

“Do you think David is going to be okay?” Nikki then asked a little quietly, as she looked at the closed door, “He sounded really awful…”

“I think he'll be fine. Summer flu's can be harsh and painful, but they always leave in the end,” Neil then tried to reassure her, only for her to look up at him in a worried manner.

Then she nodded slightly, as she smiled: “Yeah, you're probably right! I mean, this is David we're talking about, nothing can keep him down for long!”

Max only shook his head at that, his hands in his pockets and shrugging, realizing that maybe today was just an off day. Somewhere in the back of his mind the idea still ghosted around of leaving, but then he decided against it. It wasn't like he was really hurrying to leave with Neil and Nikki from here, and apparently David was bad enough as it is. He didn't know why, but somehow there was just that sense of calm over the camp, why bother and destroy it if the day was almost over anyway.

It's not like he cared, right?

Right.

And that's why the three of them trotted back to the others, hoping to catch them in the next round. Surely enough the campers were still in the same teams and they sat with, watching as Ered took all the card on the table with a small victorious smile and Space kid clapping in astonishment. The whole room erupted with groans, and again they were mixed, the hours flying by in a matter of mental seconds. Not only that, but as soon as the teams were changed, some of them went out and worked on other camp activities, to get some movement back to their legs and to get away from the screams of losing some erupted from their lungs.

And soon it was starting to get dark out and the Quartermaster was standing up, the Platypus softly sleeping on his lap waking and jumping down as he told them that it was time to go to bed. The kids pleaded shortly with him, a chord of please no's and not yet's assaulting him, only for him to relent and play with them. It was only after another hour that Dolph suddenly started to doze off, rubbing his eyes and yawning as Space kid and Nerris followed. Soon it became clear that it was high time, and they stood up, making themselves ready.

But Max somehow knew he wouldn't get easily to sleep this night as he saw Nikki look around in a excited manner, not sleepy at all, his senses tingling that an adventure was afoot again. And he turned out to be right, as he and Neil wanted to walk towards their tents and Nikki came rushing by, her eyes shining as she mumbled: “Let's visit David!”

“Now? Are you sure Nikki, I don't think Gwen would like that, like, at all” Neil responded, his arms clasped together slightly and a nervous look crossing his face.

“Aww, come on! I'm sure we can sneak in, right? Gwen is making soup for him, so it will be easy to slip past her, when she looks out for the food!”

“I don't know… She said that he needs rest. And I don't think the three of us would be able to hide, you know?”

“But I'm sure David wouldn't mind! He loves company so he must be dying inside there from boredom!”

“But…”

“Just let us go in.”

Nikki and Neil glanced at Max, who was staring at the ground, his feet kicking dirt, as he managed to avoid being stared at. He didn't know why but he felt a bit uneasy just not checking up on him being so sick, as he dared to look up and look at their faces. Both seemed a bit dumb struck and he just huffed, before clenched his hands and answering their looks with a bark.

“What? He's sick, I'm giving him a free card.”

Nikki smiled brightly at that, the confusion changing into some sort of proud smile, while Neil was still hesitant about the whole thing. But in the end it was two against one and they hushed around the bushes as they tried to glance through one of the windows. But there was no light in the house and because of the sun still peaking off the horizon, the window turned into a mirror, making it impossible to see anything. Nikki was slightly disappointed at that, but tiptoed around the building, holding Neil's hand, so he wouldn't dash away, as she glanced around the corner.

“Aww, we're lucky…!” Nikki smiled back at the boys, who were pressing their backs to the wall and glancing at her with raised eyebrows “Gwen is going away to clean the plate!”

“Then let's go in there, before she gets us!” Max whispered out, as he pushed Neil through the door, Nikki jumping slightly in happiness, as the three arrived in the dark hallway.

It was small and warm, and they looked around, so their eyes would adjust to the little light before they saw David's door again, which was slightly ajar. Max was now the first to walk up to the wooden entrance, shortly wondering if David was awake and already better again, before pushing it wide enough to slip in.

Max was slightly narrowing his eyes, trying to see something in the dark room, the only light source the orange sun that dipped behind the mountains like a golden coin. A bit of dust flew around the room and floating across the sun beams that fell onto the bed, as Nikki and Neil were glancing over his shoulder. Soon enough they stepped closer, Neil closing the entrance behind him, as they walked around the bedposts to look at his face.

David's nose was buried under his thick blanket, hands curled in the sheet and laying in front of him, as his eyes were closed. His hair was sticking up on every side, as if he had battled an animal before he had gone to sleep, his cheeks flushed and his body curled up. He looked as if he was freezing, concealing all of his body heat, as his eyes fluttered from time to time, his breath dragging and faint. He didn't look pained but there was sweat going down his face, as the kids blinked at each other.

They actually came to talk a bit to David, so he wouldn't feel lonely, but now it seemed as if he really needed all the sleep he can get, his fever seemingly harsher than thought.

The kids wanted to leave already, but jumped in surprise as the light suddenly flickered on outside and in a moment of panic they all crowded under the bed, hoping with bathed breaths that Gwen wouldn't somehow get the idea of looking under the sheets. Then they could see her feet coming up to the bed, another light flickering on, as David let out a silent moan, sounding a tad annoyed.

Gwen leaned over him, as she put her hand on his shoulder, a regretful sigh escaping her lips, as she mumbled: “David, I know you just ate but I have to make sure you have enough liquid in you.”

Squirming was the answer and David pulled himself up, dizziness creeping up, as he let out small coughs, his chest bobbing and rattling, his elbow in front of his mouth. He thanked Gwen for the work she was going through for him, before she told him that she would be right back and left again. As soon as she went however David started coughing again, and this time the kids winced at the phlegm that seemed to catch in his throat, his breath overlapping. Max was silently laying there, as he stared at the floorboards, glaring a bit for feeling worried, as Neil started to mumble down David's symptoms and trying to find out what could help him with his cough.

Then Gwen came back, a glass of water in hand, as she asked him if he needed anything else.

“Do you have some pain killers?” he then rasped out, his eyes closing silently as he tried to swallow again, “My head and chest have been pounding for hours…”

“I'm sorry David, but the kids have used the last ones and the Quartermaster can only get new ones tomorrow,” Gwen apologized with a small frown “Do you think you can handle it?”

David only smiled at her, as he let out a small chuckle: “If I survived these kids, I'll survive a small headache.”

Gwen shook her head: “I won't even ask how, you know? I'll let that leaf unturned.”

Then she smiled, as she said with a yawn that she was going to hit the hay and that he should do the same. David only nodded, as he laid back, the unfinished glass on the table, Gwen turning off the lights and closing the door, before it got silent in the cabin. The kids were silent as well, waiting for Gwen to turn the lights off on her side of the hut too, before glancing at each other.

They could hear David cough again slightly and Nikki started drumming with her fingers on the floorboards, wanting to talk to him, even though she knew that he had to rest. But as the coughing persisted she couldn't do it anymore, silently robbing away from the bed and standing up, Neil and Max following. Then Nikki poked David in the arm, he dizzily looking to the side, before he pulled himself up and looked at her in surprise.

“Nikki?” he coughed out, his elbow almost hitting the girl in the face, “Max, Neil… What…What are you doing here?”

“We thought you would get bored so we came to visit,” explained Neil with a small smile, as David returned it, “You were sleeping so we waited for a good opportunity!”

“That's really sweet kids, you didn't have to,” he smiled, before he groaned, his hand going to his head as he hissed, before he shook it slightly.

Nikki jumped then onto the bed as she looked at him with wide eyes, before she tilted her head: “Are you sure you're going to be okay? You've been coughing for hours now, it sounds really gross too.”

“I'm fine sweetheart…” he sighed out, his smile never leaving but his hand starting to shake under him, “It's just really nasty not being able to do the things I want to do, you know?”

“I can relate!” Nikki happily nodded as she sat down, Neil following as Max still stood and observed the scene, a relived sigh escaping him.

He still didn't want to admit that he had been worried for David, so he let it be, knowing that David was fine, tired, sick and probably still in pain without any medicine, but he seemed okay. He was smiling as usual, listening as Neil told him what they had done today, like building the ramp for Space-Kid to finally rush down the hill, or the fact that Nerris had everybody infected with her card game, those little papers now almost a treasured good they all had to protect. David smiled at that, happy that the kids were working so well together and making things work, as he sometimes nodded or chuckled.

Nikki was laying on her stomach at some point, leaning over David's feet, Neil sitting with crossed legs beside her, while Max had his legs stuck out over the mattress. He didn't look at them really, but from the corner of his eyes he could see David being relived about the company he received. Sometimes a cough would work his way up and David was holding his head more than enough times to indicate that the headache was getting worse, but the kids didn't really notice, for the fact that he was still smiling in his optimistic way.

“…and then there was that big fish Space-Kid caught after rushing into the lake, but he let it go! Can you believe it?! He could have tucked it under his helmet, we could have had a second mascot!”

Nikki was panting slightly as Neil rolled his eyes: “No, Nikki, you know how he always gets his eye bitten and I really don't want to deal with him being whiny.”

“But it would have been cool…”

“The fish mascot or him being bitten?”

“Both!” Nikki cheered as Neil rolled his eyes as David started to chuckle again, before it turned into a wheezing cough, he holding his chest to swallow it down.

He was starting to feel worse and sitting up was tiring as he whistled out another cough, the kids getting quiet. For a moment David was a bit breathless, before he flopped himself backwards, Nikki and Neil slightly bouncing up as Max almost hopped off the bed. Then a yawn broke out of David, his hands going to his mouth as Nikki suddenly joined him, Neil and Max involuntarily doing the same.

“I guess it's time to go to sleep.” David then hushed out as he let his arm fall over his eyes, pressing it against his forehead to keep the headache away that crawled in.

Nikki seemed disappointed at that, before her eyes brightened: “Can we do a sleepover?”

“A what?”

She looked at the three guys, who simultaneously said that, crossing her arms and a proud smile stretching across her face.

“A sleepover! We can just all sleep here, right?”, she explained and nodding to herself, “It's gonna be awesome!”

Max and Neil looked at each other, before frowning slightly, as Max responded: “Have you looked at the bed? It's tiny, we don't fit in here.”

“Of course we do! Look!”

Suddenly she took Neil by the hand and dragged him to David, taking the free, right hand and pushing Neil into David's side who huffed slightly at the weight that suddenly was there, Then she took Max, he slightly leaning back as if wanting to counteract her action, only to unceremoniously fall on David’s chest, who started coughing at the force of the fall. For a second there was some sort of awkward silence as Neil and Max blinked, Nikki standing above them victoriously and grinning up a storm.

“There! You see, I told you!”

“And what about you?”

Neil should have known better, why did he even ask as they watched how Nikki curled up at the foot of the bed, hugging David's legs to her chest as she smiled up to them. Max rolled with his eyes at her smug grin, before he sighed and just took the fate that she had bestowed upon him. David only shook his head, as he sighed out, closing his eyes as he then shrugged, hugging the two boys tighter to his side.

“Good night.”

A chorus of good night's followed, as one after another started to fall asleep, all of them now breathing deeply except Max, who felt way to uncomfortable with this, his pride somewhat hurt in the fact that he had let David win.

Well, he let Nikki win, and David just took it with.

Still he felt really stupid, his nose crunching up a bit, but today had been weird enough anyway and he pressed his ear against David's chest, hoping to get some sleep after all.

And then there was that noise and he blinked sleepily, noticing finally the small beat under his ear, where he could make out David's lungs rattle and his heart beating slowly.

The faint thudding against his ear was somewhat relaxing he noted as he listened to it, his face going blank. He could still hear a small clicking sound, David's lungs fighting of the illness, while the deep clap of his heart drummed a faint thud, before two small ones followed, as if they were racing each other. Max let out a sigh, as he pressed his ear lower against David's chest, listening intently before drifting off.

The night went on without a single cough.

Max only woke up thanks to the sun peeking through the window, one of his eyes opening and a déjà vu happening, grumbling and burring his face into his pillow, only to remember where he was. He only stretched slightly, before he looked up and saw that Nikki had moved from her spot onto David's stomach, Neil having an arm around her and with his head pressed onto David. Max curiously blinked as he noticed the hand on his back, refusing him to stand up, before he laid down again, he himself not having moved an inch as he looked for the heart beat again, closing his eyes.

The rattling was gone.

That must mean that David was better now, that was good he guessed.

Then he could feel David move under him and he closed his eyes, as he heard David shift and sighing. He sounded way better than before, still raspy but better, as the counsellor leaned his head against the pillow and steadily tried to move away, only for the other two unconsciously to keep him there. Max smiled a little cheekily at that, before he noticed that the others were waking up as well and soon the three of them were sitting up as they rubbed their eyes, while David finally could move his hands to his face and rub it. His hair was going everywhere, his spikes fluffed up as Nikki started laughing heartily as he sat up too, lifting an eyebrow.

“Your floof look like a small, puffy chick now!” she laughed, her smile growing as Neil and Max started snickering as well.

David smiled tiredly at that, his cheeks flushed but his cough now only a dry one, as he heaved and moved a hand to his hair: “Looks like you're right… Haven't seen it that puffed up in a while. Maybe I should get a hairdresser for him…”

Max rolled his eyes as he smiled, still rubbing his eyes, before he saw Neil put a hand on David's forehead. The science boy grinned then, as he announced with a proud smirk: “It broke!”

David laughed at that, shaking his head slightly, before he yawned and let his wrist rub his eye. “Yesterday was a blur to be honest. But it was fun having you over…”

“Best sleepover ever!” Nikki only laughed, as she stretched herself and let out another mighty yawn, before grinning “I've never slept so cosy before!”

David smiled again at that, as he tiredly nodded, a small cough following as he laid down, stretching his back again. The children watched him at first before they took their places from before, almost snuggling into him, as he let out a chuckle, the four of them staring at the ceiling.

Then Nikki asked in a small voice: “Can we just stay here the whole day?”

“I don't know,” replied David as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, “Gwen might kick you out when she comes, you do have camp activities to do, you know?”

“Can't we have a second free day? Get all the kids here and just talk?” wondered Neil then as he twisted himself so he would lay his head in David's arm pit, “I'm sure the others wouldn't mind. It was fun yesterday, why not again?”

“Maybe, but I don't think all of you would have enough space,” David laughed, before he seemed to pause, “But I have an idea what we could do instead.”

The kids only stared at him with confusion in their eyes, before they had to move, as the counsellor started standing up, watching him gather his blanket, before he walked to the door and getting to the couch, where he took the cushions and nodded out of the window, where the Mess Hall was standing. The kids almost immediately understood his intensions and helped him, grinning slightly as Nikki ran out to get the other campers.

And Gwen didn't even notice when she woke up half an hour later and walked over to the Hall for coffee, only to be greeted at the sight before her with a small gasp.

Only after she had entered she had heard the guitar playing and as she looked around the room, her tired eyes widening, as she observed the children sitting around in a gigantic blanket fort. There she could make out sleeping bags, pillows, everything that was remotely soft and she blinked slightly, finding David in the middle of it, strumming the instrument as the kids lay there and listened, Gwen making her way over.

“What the hell…” she mumbled, as David looked up, Max, Neil and Nikki doing it as well, as they smiled, “What… what is going on?”

“We decided that today is a free day for everybody!” Nikki announced with a grin, as she leaned back into her pillow, all the kids nodding as Gwen stared. “Again!”

David was working on the guitar, as he sat cross legged there, his face still flushed and a cough escaping him, but otherwise absolutely at ease, as Max was leaning beside him, Neil and Nikki on the other side. The camp kids were all to his feet, either laying on pillows or their blankets, while they snuggled all together before he looked up at Gwen with a smile.

“Do you want to join?”

She blinked slightly, but let a sigh escape her lips as she nodded, telling him she would get her own blankets, before she turned to the door. Only a few minutes later she came back, the Quartermaster silently following beside her, before they sat down and relaxed. The children just had small conversations as David played the small songs everybody suggested, while some just fell asleep again, absolutely calm and at ease. They played cards, magic tricks were changed and shared, some were even drawing small story`s on their papers. Nobody had anything to worry about and they sat there for the whole day enjoying the company.

Max watched as David played, before even he had to call quits and lay down, as the three trouble children somehow wormed themselves into his arms again. Soon the others just all curled into a pile around them and they fell into the abyss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I crave the family bonding like a crave air


End file.
